


hangover

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempting Humor, Crack, Full of Crackness, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, do you want to go out with me?” is probably the last thing Jordi expects to come out from Marc.</p><p>a fill to the tumblr request:</p><p>"hello i was wondering if you could write a cute marc bartra and jordi alba fic?? please ~^^"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hangover

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely crackness ( I suppose) and it's actually an old oneshot but finally here it is. Anyway, enjoy (I hope)

“I love you, do you want to go out with me?” is probably the last thing Jordi expects to come out from Marc.

He blinks many times and thinks that maybe Marc is drunk – considers the amount of their glasses, Jordi doubts that, but really, maybe Marc is a light drinker? With his usual goofy style, Jordi just pats Marc’s back and drinks again, ignoring the younger lad to join the others in a truth or dare game.

(Sometimes it makes him wonder if all his teammates on the pitch, all scary and stuffs are the same one with the ones on the room right now).

He could see from his side glance that Marc is shifting away, changing place with Ivan who’s beside the younger man. Jordi thinks maybe Marc just wants to talk to Sergi as both of them are very close. That makes Jordi wonders again to Marc’s confession just now in the middle of the crowd, could it be it’s just a heat of moment? Or that Marc didn’t mean it  _that_ way. Jordi shrugs it off and tries to put his attention back to the game in the center.

Neymar, as per usual, is the host. Pretending to hold a mic, Neymar tells everyone to spin the bottle and do some cheering while clapping his hands. Jordi shakes his head. That Brazilian kid.

After some spins, we have a drunkard Gerard, a non-stop blabbering Leo in Spanish, a naked save for the underwear Xavi, and yeah, so many madness inside the room. Jordi is lucky that he hasn’t gotten his chance, but he is nervous now when the bottle ends up at Marc.

Grinning at Marc like a predator – from Jordi’s point of view – Neymar asks in a sing a song tone, “Truth or dare?”

How Jordi is also nervous he couldn’t quite get it, but a nudge to Marc from Sergi, the questioned young lad finally answers. “D – Dare.”

The cheers go loud and Jordi gulps. He ignores Dani who’s shouting beside him and Ivan who is rambling in whatever language it is. He feels the stares from Marc’s eyes and it’s making him uneasy. “Kiss a random guy at here, on his lips!!” And the crowds go wild. If Jordi is drinking something, he might probably spurt his drink. It is not a weird thing that the teammates kissing each other, hell, Jordi could even swear that some of them are even fucking, but let’s not get to that, shall we?

From the way Marc’s eyes meet his, he could feel something is striking him. Maybe Marc is looking at Dani or Gerard or other people who are there close to Jordi –yeah right, like Marc would even lay his eyes on  _those_ people anyway.

“Aw, come on! Just a kiss, not like we’re asking for a making out!” Neymar yells again and this time Marc looks at Sergi who just nods and gives a ‘go ahead’ signal.

Now that gives a little pang inside Jordi’s chest somehow.

Marc sighs and stands up, walks straight directly to Jordi who’s drinking his next shot. Unsure of what’s happening, Jordi doesn’t prepare himself when the next thing he knows is himself being pulled up and his lips crashed with Marc’s. He blinks many times and his position is so awkward that he could do nothing but just take the kiss – not like he’s complaining anyway. The kiss is ended as quickly as it began. Before Jordi could comprehend with what’s going on, Gerard’s catcall, Luis’ laughter, and Dani’s wolf whistles bring him back.

Everyone then continue the game like they haven’t just watched the  _weirdest_ kiss-scene of history. If after the kiss, Jordi can’t stop blushing when he glances at Marc’s lips the entire game, no one realizes but the lad who keeps avoiding Jordi’s stare.

By the end of the game, everyone has gone wasted. All of them sleep in wherever space they could find. Neymar on the couch. Bravo on the floor, legs on Gerard. Dani squeezed between Xavi and Iniesta. Jordi is also supposed to be sleeping but his head is so dizzy and he decides to get some water.

He’s not the only one who is thinking of that when he finds the kitchen’s light is on and found Marc inside, who quickly hides himself like a kid afraid of getting caught.

“Ah, I’m – “ Marc stutters and Jordi just shakes his head saying it’s alright.

“I’m getting myself some water too,” he smiles though inside his head is hurting a lot. He’ll have a great hangover tomorrow, he guesses.

Marc and Jordi never talk that much except sometimes when Marc has loosen up and Jordi is in his cheerful mode. However with the  _scene_  from tonight, guess Jordi will have to get used to the  _shy puppy_ Marc.

Jordi groans and Marc jumps in surprise. “Sorry, doesn’t mean to startle you.” Marc nods to that.

What the heck is he thinking about puppy? Damn Gerard, Jordi curses in his mind.

(Somewhere on the piles of the bodies on the floor, Gerard sneezes).

Looking at a nervous Marc, Jordi can’t help but feel guilty and decide to save the younger lad from the agony. “Marc, I want to ask you a question,” He starts slowly but straight to the point. He doesn’t need any chit chat right now because his head is tormenting him. “About what you said –“

Marc quickly interrupts Jordi before the older man could finish his sentence. “Just forget it! I mean, clearly you don’t feel the same way and I –“

“No, you got it wrong,” Jordi pinches his forehead, trying to soothe the pain from the sudden shout from Marc. “I didn’t – I just need to know if you  _mean_ it, if it’s not coming from the alcohol.”

“No!” Marc lowers his head, biting his lips and now Jordi could understand why the lad being called a _puppy_ by Gerard. “I mean it, I –“

“Then that’s enough,” Jordi gives his best smile when Marc looks up to face him. “I also  _feel_ the same way and I need to know if it’s  _real_ or not.” Slowly he grabs Marc’s hand and pats it with his other free hand. Knowing that he won’t be able to make a coherent sentence anymore, he just drags Marc out of the kitchen to follow him to an empty side beside Luis, near the corner of the room. Both of them lie down, embracing one another in a warmth hug despite the narrow space they have.

(It’s just an excuse for Jordi to hug Marc tighter anyway).

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave it like that...  
> would love to hear your thoughts tho ;)


End file.
